The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia nemorosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bareulbecilas’.
The new Salvia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Salvia plants with unique and attractive flowers.
The new Salvia plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Salvia nemorosa identified as code number SV-0001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Salvia nemorosa identified as code number SV-0005, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in December, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative terminal cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since December, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.